Purple Is for passion
by Rae Nicholas
Summary: Continued from Red Is For Rememberance. Jacob is back, but does he remember everything? Follow Jacob and Stacy on there adventure to uncover memories, as they look into their dark past's.
1. Chapter 1

**Purple is for Passion - Jacob Is back, but does he remember everything? Follow Stacy and Jake in there adventures to finding the truth in what happened the day Jacob fell from the boat. **

**[Writer's Note] This is my first story to fanfiction, if you could reveiw for me that would be awesome!**

**

* * *

**

**-Preface-**

It's been a year since we found Jacob.

But even though he's remembered everything, me, Amber, Drea, Chad, P.J most importantly., the Night of the cruise and how we spent last summer. Even thought he remembers

something... somethings not right.

It's like there's a piece missing from his soul. He's there but he's not _there_.

I love Jacob. He's my soulmate.

And I will do anything. To help him.

* * *

~Chapter One~

I blinked my eyes open. The glowing of the clock red three AM.

"Stacey!" Amber Whispered loudly from her bed. "Answer the phone!" Soon enough the phone let out a whined ring. "ugghh." I grumbled. I shook off my bed sheets and sat up, grabbing the phone from my table.

"Hello?" I asked in a droned voice.

"My queen Bee!" A Boy echoed through the phone.

"Ugh. P.J What do you want?" I ran my hand through my ratted hair. Three AM? That was so not the usual P.J

"Well." He said. "Is Amber there?" He asked. I could almost feel the blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Yeah. Let me just ask her if she'll even talk to you."I laughed. "Thanks for waking us up by the way"

"No problem" I could hear Tim's laughter in the background.

"Amber?" I made my way over to her bed bending down and whispering in her ear. "P.J's on the phone" I handed it to her.

"Go Away..." She droned.

"What does he want?" I asked her suspiciously.

"What do you want?" She asked almost repeating me

She listened for a minute, me waiting impatiently by her side. Finally she pulled the phone from her ear.

"Wanna go for a morning snack run?" She asked almost giggling.

"Uh..." I mumbled. " I don't know...We should be. You know sleeping?" I said rolling my eyes.

Now _this _was P.J.

"Oh c'mon... _Jacob_ will be there" She sang in a teasing tone. I laughed.

"Fine, fine I'll go" I said looking down at her on the phone. "But where are we going?" She pressed the end button -but not before saying goodbye-and looked at me.

"I'm not really sure. He just said 'snacks'" She rolled her eyes. "So typically P.J"

"Or so typically Tim!" I exclaimed. "They couldn't be more alike now that they've moved in together"

"The only difference is that P.J is just so much more..."  
"Dumb?" I interrupted.

"I was going to say sexy" She giggled.

"Oh god" I said looking up to the roof. "Let's just get ready. When are they coming?"

"They said to meet them in the Redwing Lobby at four" She said.

"Alright." I agreed. I grabbed a fresh set of clothes and head off to the showers with amber.

After we had finished our showers and gotten dressed we had headed out through campus to the Redwing Lobby.

"So" She said sighing.  
"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you and Jacob still having.. uh... Problems?"

I Almost burst into tears from her just mentioning this. Ever since we found Jacob he had started to remember, bit's and bit's but It always felt like...like he just didn't feel the same way about me as he did before.

"I don't know" I sighed. "I don't think so but, Jacob. He just doesn't... act like he used to."

"I know what you mean" She said shuffling her feet against the dirt path.

I looked up to her. "What?" I asked. "How do you possibly know?"

"Well..." She said. "I don't but It seemed like the nice thing to say!" I just laughed.

We headed up the cold concrete stairs up into Redwing lobby. Opening the big glass door, I didnt see anyone. Just an empty lobby, with the exceptions of a big stone fireplace, couches and hallways that led to other wings of the lobby.

"Well, I guess we should just sit and wait" I sighed.

"Okay sure" Amber said in a cheery voice. We walked over to the couches in front of the unlit fire.

"So how are you and P.J doing?" I asked her.

"We are in looovveee!" A booming voice came from behind us. Amber giggled already standing beside him behind the couch. Beside him was Tim and behind him,the uncomfortable Jacob.

"Hi" I said standing up and walking over to them. "So um P.J" I said locking eyes with him. "What's with the whole calling us at three AM? And where are you taking us?" I laughed.

"Oh no. This wasn't my idea!" He said. "I just made the phone call, hoping to hear Gorgeous over here's beautiful voice" Amber Giggled. "It was Tim who set it up" He shrugged. Tim laughed.

"It's a thing we used to do at my old school, we'd go for food runs in the middle of the night, Four AM is an exception though" He said. "P.J said he was hungry, we were all up, so why not?"

Jacob had become a member of Tim and PJ's dorm after the rest of the summer he spent in London, all the other dorms were full for the semester so he was bunking with P.J until they found another spot for him.

"Well, whatever" I said. Walking over to take my place beside Jacob. He quickly took my hand in his and smiled shyly at me. I exhaled deeply.

"So where are we going?" I asked Tim who was furiously texting on his new cell phone.

"Uh" He said snapping it closed. "One of my old friends owns a place downtown . Hi's name is Sammy. Well, just Sam but a lot of us call him Sammy. Anyways; He said I could drop by anytime. It's just a diner really." He shrugged.

"Okay, well let's head out then" I said smiling. We all started towards the bus stop.

In the bus I was sitting in between Jacob and Amber who was flirting with P.J who was beside her."So." Jacob leaned over to my ear "How was your sleep?" He asked me. I knew what this meant.

"No." I said. "Jacob, I didn't have any dreams" He laughed. "Well, thats all I really needed to know"

"How was your's?" I asked. He stretched his legs out and yawned.

"No sleep." He replied. "P.J was up all night complaining he didn't ear dinner" He looked at me and smiled.

"oh." I said. "Amber was asleep when I got home from a dream session with Porsha. So I just went right to bed"

"And how was that?" He asked. I looked at him in confusion.

"My bed.. uh. It was...soft-"

"No, no!" He laughed. "The dream session"

"Oh good. Considering that neither me _or_ Porsha have been having dreams." I said waving my hand around.

"Oh" He said. "Then. What did you girl's do?" He asked.

"We mostly just sat around. Watched T.V, not much" I said.

"Oh" He grabbed my hand quickly. "We should do something" He looked at me and raisied his eyebrows.

"Like... what?" I asked.

"Well, something. To make me remember more."

"Jacob" I almost screamed. " You said you remembered... _Everything_" He shook his head.

"I don't remember..._her_" He said. "The one... who pushed me" I inhaled.

"Oh, Jacob. Clara. She didn't push you. She... She" I let out a sob. He quickly pulled me into himself and held me. "It's okay, Stacey. You don't need to-"

"She was awful" I interrupted. "She, she sent herself notes, so it looked like she was being stalked and and..."

"I remember that" He said stoking my back. " I just don't remember how I ended up in the water"

I looked up at him.

"She..She had a knife" I said referring to the letter opener. "She kept hurting herself and I was trying to help" I sniffed. "Then she hit me with the pin that was keeping in the railing and you came and started to help me." He looked down on me as if I was telling a story. It all flashed back. The night I lost Jacob, the night when I lost everything. "Then she said, if you walked away, she wouldn't hurt me. But you leaned against the railing that didn't have a pin, and it let loose. And you-"

"Fell" He said. He looked at me. "What happened next? He asked." Amber, who was now listening in, went " She sat until the boat staff dragged her away" I gave her a sour look.

"I sat on the edge of the boat." I said. "People came, I;m not sure who, and tried to comfort me. I just sat there. Staring into the water."

"Every time someone would come and get her to leave, she would yell 'NO Jacob will come back!" P.J added. I sighed.

"Then me and Amber stayed at the cabin for the rest of summer. I couldn't leave." Jacob took my hand and stroked it.

"I'm here now" He said. Suddenly Tim stood up "This is our stop!" He said not noticing what was going on beside him. He headed towards the exit. Amber and P.J following. I slowly stood up. Thinking about what Jacob Had said. 'I'm here now'

But really. He was farther ever then he had been before.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh... Oh my god" I said stepping off the bus. "What..." I stumbled on my words.

"It was not Tim who set this up" I grumbled. "PJ!"

P.J, who was standing in front of me, flashed a smile. "Yeah well, I just, I want memories. And Jake here, need em' too!" He slapped Jacob on the back.

"Oh." I said looking away. I looked up at the school. Old Hillcrest. "But why?" I asked. "Really gauys, I just...I"

"Stace" P.J Said. "We know you've been through alot here, but... we just wanted to come back, and ya, know. Remember, just the good things though."

"Yeah!" Amber piped up. "No need to think about Donovan, or veronica, or even Clara for that mater, we just can remember the good things, not the bad ones like Drea getting trapped in the outhouse, or Jacob falling off the-"

"Amber!" Tim said. "we, we get it"

"Oops" amber said covering her mouth. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I said glancing at Jacob. "But are we even aloud here?"

"Yeah well, my uncle just got a job here" Tim said. "So I think we'll be alright, I told him we might come by. Just...not at this time"

"Oh." I said. "What does you're uncle do?"

"He's a teacher, or something" Tim shrugged.

"Well..."P.J Said. "Let's go!" In an instant everybody was running across the campus feild to the nearest building.

"Can we go inside?" I asked running beside Tim.

"I think so...we just can't make too much noise, you know?"

"Yeah." I huffed.

We walked by the girls dorm. "Oh look, there's our little window" Amber said.

"I miss those days" P.J said wiping an imaginary tear away. "When I would sit outside the girls window waiting for some juicy gossip" Me and Amber flashed P.J a look.

"Oh P.J"Amber Giggled. "You we're so immature back then." I laughed along with Jacob. He quickly grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Let's go over near the classrooms." Amber said.

P.J gasped. "No!" He said in a fearful voice. "Not the dreaded...FRENCH ROOM."

A dark red blush crept up my face. I shyly looked to my feet.

"Oh Stace" P.J said. "I was just kidding you know!" He lifted my chin to face him. "We know what happened was bad, awful, Terrible! But it's all in the past now hon. You've gotta get over it sometime."

A Wave of rage swept over me. "How...how can you even say that P.J? What happened to me, was nothing you have ever experienced. I saw a dead corpse. P.J I've seen more then one! All these dreams, nightmares, feelings. I didn't ask for them! I never wanted any of them to happen! How am I suppoed to wish away, something I never asked for?" I started slowly walking away. Letting go of Jacobs hand. I couldn't be here, not again. Not ever.

"Stace!" P.J said heading after me. "I'm sorry, I just-" I quickly turned my walk into a run. Leaving, P.J, Tim, Amber and Jacob behind.

I didn't know where I was going to go. I could'nt even see where I was going it was so dark. "Why aren't the outdoors lights on?" I thought to myself. Oh well. I ran until I couldn't hear Amber and P.J's shouts anymore. I just needed to get out. Out of this terrible awful place I used to call home. It was murderous just being there. Knowing what had happened years ago.

I decided I would keep walking strait, but when I ran into a thicket of trees, I knew I couldn't turn back. Here I was again. The forest. Where Donovan, had taken Drea.

"Oh No." I said out loud. "." How had I gotten this far without realizing. So deep in my thoughts I had gone into the most terrible area around the school? I was done running. So I sat against a tree. Waiting for my friends to come save me.

I started thinking about miles. And when he trapped me, Jacob had rescued me. "Oh Jacob" I said aloud. "Come, to me. Help me." I was unbelievably scared when they found me. My mind full of thoughts about, Donovan, Miles and Veronica. I couldn't even think strait.

"Oh Stacey!" P.J called out. "Oh Honny I'm so sorry!"

"How?" I asked. "Did you find me."

"Jacob heard you calling, once again. He saved the day." Tim said sarcastically. Jacob gave me a smile. I rushed to him and hugged him, "Oh" I said. "I love you."he looked down at me with a worried glance.

"I..." He said. Then stopped. "Let's out of here." I nodded, and he grabbed my hand and we begun walking. With Amber, Tim and P.J behind us.

I thought everything was going to be okay, noe that we were going home. It wasnt.

I looked at the ground when I was walking. Carefully, step by step. Thats when I noticed the flowers, Lillies, In the shape of the word 'DREA' on the ground.

I screamed.

The flowerd had grown.

Just like Donovan Planned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we begin this, I absolutely HAVE to thank quite a few people!**

**First of all, To my reviewers which include:**

**Clueless Alice**

**Happymegs81 (You're books are coming, just wait a while, I'm gettin to it!) 3**

**5livelaughlove5**

**Xlunarlightx (I also thank her/him for the excellent ideas for my story)**

**And to those who favoured my story (There's like fifty I'm not naming you)**

**And of course to Isabella Estates for her amazing advice. (Also, she's an amazing writer, she wrote A "Secret Circle" Sequel, I advise all to read it, It is AMAZING 3)**

**Now here we go, Let's begin.**

* * *

".god!" Amber yelled.

"Stacey!"Jacob said holding me in his arms. "It's okay. It doesn't mean anything. It's okay!" I cried into his shirt. "I-Knew It....I-I c-can't st-stay here, c-can we g-g-o?" I asked sobbing.

"Yes." Tim said. "This was a dumb Idea" He flashed P.J a look. "We should go."

"Please" I whispered, my voice in a raspy tone. My mind was racing. Pictures of Veronica, Clara and Donovan ran in my mind, dancing along, taunting me. The last picture I saw was Jacob, on that cold night, falling off the boat.

"Stacey!" I heard him Scream. And I blacked out.

"Stacey?" I heard again a few hours later. I quickly opened my eyes, it was light out, The sun blurred my vision. "Amber?" I called out.

"Yeah." She said happily. "I'm here."

I looked around me, P.J, Tim, Jacob, Amber and Drea we're standing around me in the girls dorm room.

"Drea!?" I squeaked. "Are...you really here? Or am I imagining it?"

"Drea?" P.J asked dumbly. "Drea who? Nope Drea's not here..maybe Stacey has a more serious case then we thought.." He started laughing.

"Oh, shut-up P.J!" Drea growled. Amber giggled along side her.

"Yeah I'm here babe, P.J's just being mean." She gave me a wide smile. Drea, I missed her so much. If I wasn't in the bed I would have jumped up and hugged her.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I heard you're having some..trouble, and you know, being you're best friend and all, well I thought I should check in on you guys! I missed you. So I'm here for a few weeks."

My eyes widened. "Really?" I smiled.

"Yep" She laughed. Everyone around me was smiling, well everyone except, Jacob.

"Stacey" He said in a terribly serious tone. "What. Happend?" He asked me.

"Oh, Jacob, I just kept seeing pictures. Awful ones, Veronica lying on the ground, you, Clara. It was awful, I think, I just blanked out."

"Tell me, exactly what you saw" He said leaning down.

"Jacob, they were just pictures, it doesn't really matter. I mean, just visions."

"Exactly." He said. "Now tell me" I was shocked. I knew Jacob wanted to know, that was usual. But the voice he was using, it was...angry, mean, disgusted.

"Jacob." I whispered. "I-"

"I think Stacey just needs some rest" Tim cut in.

"Thank you" I said under my breath.

"What Stacey?" Jacob asked. I looked up at him, tears almost rolling out of my eyes.

"Nothing Jacob. It doesn't matter. Not at all." As they left I thought about Jacob, and how much he had changed after the accident. Everything was different about him, the way he talked, the way he looked at me. He wasn't my gentle loving Jacob anymore.

He was someone completely different.

"Oh Jacob" I whispered as I fell asleep. "Oh Jacob"

I woke to a crying sound. It was Drea. I just knew. I got out of bed quickly. Noticing that I was still in my jeans and blouse from when we went to Hillcrest. I shrugged and left the Dorm. I walked slowly and quietly down the halls. Heading towards the bathroom.

"Drea?" I called in. My words echoed against the tile walls.

"Go-g-go away" She sobbed. It came from a stall. I swiftly made my way over to the stall and put my knees to the floor, I stuck my head under the stall door. And screamed.

"Stacey?" I heard Amber call. Amber? Where was Amber? "Stacey!" Her voice called again. "wake up!"

Suddenly my eyes flew open. Amber was standing over top of me. Along with Jacob.

"Oh thank god." Amber said. Putting her hands to her mouth. "Stacey!" She said moving them. "You were screaming Drea's name over and over, I couldn't get you up, so I had to get Jacob! What on earth we're you dreaming about?"

I looked up at them and sat up.

"Just...Drea" I shrugged. There was no need to get Jacob on my back for the rest of the day.

Amber looked down at me. "Oh well." She said. "But if you think this is another one of those Dream things, You have to tell me Stacey." She said sternly. "Promise me"

"I promise" I said. "And as soon as Jacob leaves. I will tell you." I added silently, in my head.

Jacob let out a heavy sigh. "I don't believe you" He said.

I was disgusted. "What?" I yelled at him.

"I said I don't believe you" He said simply.

"Jacob" I said, my eyes watering. "We...we did the trust spell. How can you not believe me?"

"Well" He said his eyes, squinting at me. "It's simple Stacey. I don't remember doing the Trust spell. How am I supposed to believe you?" Obviously I was lying about the dream not meaning anything. But, Jacob...he..he should trust me. Always.

"Jacob" I cried out. My tears were spilling down my cheeks. That's when he left.  
"Woah." Amber said. "That was so...cold." She fake shivered and leaned down to me.

"Listen Babe" She said. " Jacob, he's...."

"Different" I said through my tears.

"Way, different" She agreed. Just then Drea walked in the room.

"Woah" She said. "What's up with Jacob? I just walked by him and, whoa. He gave me the dirtiest of dirty looks." She said. She was carrying a bunch of shopping bags.

"What are those?" I asked wiping away my tears.

"Well,"She said. "While I'm here, I thought I'd renew my wardrobe, but enough about that! Tell me about Mr. Grumpy!" She placed her shopping bags down on Amber's bed and snuggled in beside me on mine.

"Now" She said using a pouty face. "wat's wong wit wittle yakey?" She gave me a big smile as I laughed along with Amber.

"It's just that, he's so different since the accident. It's like I don't know him anymore! If were really soulmates, I have to live with him forever. How am I supposed to do that if I-" I cut myself off.

"If you what?" Amber asked.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"If you what?!?!?!?" Amber said again throwing her hello Kitty pillow at me.

"If I..." I toned my voice down to a whisper. "Don't love him anymore"

"Woah" Drea said. "This is serious. Wow. Ohmigod. Wow"

I turned my head away. "Can you stop saying wow?" I asked.

"Wow" Amber said.

"Amber!"` Drea shouted throwing the pillow back. She turned to me. "You really think so?`" She asked. "You don't love him anymore?" I shook my head slowly and tears began to roll down my cheeks. "It's as if he's a complete stranger now. How am I supposed to love someone I don't Know?"

I asked Drea and Amber. "How?"

"Stacey" Drea said holding onto my hand. "The only way you're going to get through to him is if you talk to him." I looked at her as if in shock.

"How am I supposed to talk to him if he won't listen?" I asked.

"He'll listen Stace" She said. "Don't worry, I know Jacob, He'll listen. Not like other boys I know"

"Oh Drea!" Amber said suddenly. "What's going on with Chad?" I looked up at Drea in a agreement.

"Not now." She said. "First, Stace, will you talk to Jacob? Please? Just for me?" I looked at her and thought it through. I had to try everything to get Jacobs trust back, and for me to love him again.

"I'll do it" I agreed. "But now tell us about Chad!" Amber giggled along with me as Drea updated us.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked quietly down the hallway to the boys dorm The next day. My heart was racing, head was pounding. All I wanted to do was run. When I found number 12 I knocked. Quickly the door flew open and Jacob was standing there.

"We need to talk." He said suddenly pulling me through the door.

"Oh." I said In surprise. "Uh. Are Tim or P.J here?" I asked dumbly. Of course they weren't Jacob wouldn't have pulled me in the room if they were.

"No." He said. He sat down on his bed.

"So." I said joining him on the bed, "You want to talk about-?" I asked.

"those visions" He said. "what were they?" He asked. Then just as I was about to answer him a weird look spred across his face. "And why are you even here?" He asked.

"Oh I...well Jacob. I thought we should talk as well."

"About?" He asked as I had. Now it was my turn. "Jacob, The past few days that you've been with me. You seem so...so different then you used to be." I stopped and looked at him. His eyes were focused on mine. "And well," I shrugged turning away. "I don't understand it"

"Stacey." He laughed putting his hand on mine. "I think, before the accident, I was, more _immature_ then I am now. I've changed Stacey, I'm past the little "soulmate magic" fantasy. I've grown up."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I stood up and faced him.

"Is that what you think it is Jacob?" I yelled. "A Fantasy? Just a _game_?" I wanted to scream. "Jacob, were supposed to be together! Don't you get it? The reason you had those dreams about me, why you came to hillcrest, Jacob it was for me! For us. Jacob, we we're in love."

"Maybe before" he said. "I...I'm not so sure anymore Stacey. I'm beginning to think maybe were just not meant to be anymore." By now tears were flowing off my face. Every word that Jacob said stung me like a bee. And as hard as it was, I had to agree.

"Good" I yelled heading towards the door. "It's just too bad, because I'm still in love." He looked at me, his eyes squinting. "With the old you" And I slammed the door.

I started to run down the hallways My eyes blurred from tears. My Jacob, my Jacob was gone. And as hard as I tried to push the fact away, It was permanent.

When I got into my down Amber and Drea were sitting on the bed, obviously talking about something not very important, because as soon as they saw me they started squealing.

"Ohh! What happend Stace? Ohmigod I bet you just made out the whole time!" Amber said.

"Wait! Are those...tears I see?"

"Stacey what happend?" Drea asked. They both came rushing towards me.

"It's over" I said simply. "Me and Jacob. Were over, he's gone for good"

"What, what do you mean? Like, you killed him." Amber asked with the dumbest expression on her face. "Oh my god, that is so tragic! Were you like just sitting with him talking and like 'oh the hell with it! and offed him right there? Or did you make out a little before just to you know, get him antsy?"

Drea and I looked at Amber.

"What the hell?" Drea asked. "What are you even talking about?"

Amber giggled. "Sorry," She said putting her hands in front of her as if we were going to hurt her. "But I just thought when you said he's gone, you meant..."

"Metaphorically Amber! Meto. ."

"Oh" Amber said. "Oopsi-daisies!" She giggled. Me and Drea rolled our eyes at her.

"So what Really happened with Jacob" Drea asked me.

"Well," I said. "I walked over to his dorm and as soon as I knocked he pulled me in and said we need to talk, then I told him, I felt the same was, and I explained why and he said 'well It's simple, I've grown up and I don't believe in that little soulmate fantasy', and I said some harsh words and then I ran"

"Oh the bitch." Drea yelled.

"Drea!" Amber said with a whining tone.

"I'm sorry Amb, but Jacob, he's such a jerk. I'm going to go teach the boy a lesson" She said jumping towards the door.

"No Drea!" I said. "Please don't" I looked her straight in the eye.

"Sorry, but Stacey, I care about you too much to let this slide. I'll be back later." She slammed to door behind her.

"I'm sorry" Amber said suddenly. "I am so not good at this relationship stuff, ugghh. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Amber" I said giving her a hug. "You'll get it someday, besides, you have P.J."

"Yep!" She smiled. "Mu cuddly bug, he'll teach me the ways!" She giggled.

"Uhh.." I groaned. "Please don't listen to you um 'cuddly bug's' ways!" I laughed.

"Please!"

"I won't!" She sang. "I wonder what Drea's saying to him" She said suddenly.

"Oh." I said. "I don't know"

"Oh well" She said. "Hey wanna go to the cafe with me? P.J and I are supposed to meet up"

"Oh no, you go ahead" I Said shooing her out the door.

I sighed. "What to do, what to do?" I asked myself. Then it came to me. "A spell!" I yelled. "I can do another spell!"

"What kind of spell?" A voice came from behind me.

"Oh Drea!" I said, she had just walked in the door and was carrying a note in her hand.

"Um, so how'd it go?" I asked her.

"Uh well," She said slowly. "He wasn't there, this not was stuck on the door" She handed me a yellow post-it note.

_Not Here._

_Be Back Later._

_Stop while you're ahead Stacey._

_We're just not going to work out._

_J._

"Well" I said, handing her the note back. "We" I crumpled up the note. "Have a spell to conduct"


	5. Chapter 5

"Drea" I said grabbing the family scrapbook off my bookshelf. "I'll need some ingredients."

"Uhm, alright" She said.

"They'll all be in my drawer the third one from the top, beside my bed?"

"Yep!" She said. "I found them!"

"Okay so..." I said flipping through the book. "we'll need, a purple candle, a drop of rosemary oil and a few strands of lavender, water and. Oh." I stopped talking for a moment.

"What next?" Drea asked from the drawer .

"_The one whom you want to trust_" I sighed reading out the book.

"Oh, so Jacob?" Drea asked.

"Yes, Jacob" I said wearily. "I'm going to have to go talk to him again."

"Oh boy" Drea said finally. "This may be difficult"

"No kidding" I said.

"No, I mean it's going to be difficult now that Amber and P.J decided to join us." She said looking towards the door. I looked also. There they were Amber and P.J standing in front of the door eyes smiling.

"Hey, Stace. I caught P.J up on everything! So now he can help to!" She giggled.

"Greeaaaat" I groaned flopping down onto my bed. "Too bad the only spell that has a chance of working, needs Jacob physically here to preform the spell."

"Oh Stace. We'll figure it out" P.J said offering me his arms. I walked steadily to the door.

"Yeah." I said. "All I have to do is find Jacob." I started to turn the knob on the door.

"No Stacey!" Drea cried out. "You, shouldn't, I think you should just leave Jacob alone right now." She said. I looked over at Amber and P.J who were on the ground sitting and nose-kissing.

"I agree" P.J said, turning away from Amber. "Jacob, is the kind who needs a bit of cooling off." Amber just shrugged and they started nose-kissing again.

"Okay" I sighed, not taking my hand off the door knob. "I guess I'll just go to the library, I've got a bit of work to do. Classes start up tomorrow for the week, so I better go."

"Alright" Drea said. "See you later."

And I walked out.

'Oh where oh where could Jacob be?' I thought to myself. 'Library: Possibly, Cafe:No, amber and P.J were just there, Campus Grounds: Maybe.' If I wanted any hope of finding him I might as well check everywhere.

I'd start with the Library, might as well get some studying done with.

After I checked out my books I decided to check out a study room for quiet, they were at the back of the Library, usually where Jacob hung out. If he passed by I could jump out at him and grab him before he said anything. Great.

As I entered the room something caught my eye. Behind one of the bookshelf's was an area cleared out for people to sit around, there were couched chairs and a coffee table. I looked down on the coffee table. Sitting on it was a crystal cluster.

"How ironic" I groaned. "Oh Jacob, what happend?" My tears spilt on the table and I sat down on one of the couches. Clutching the crystal cluster I thought about Jacob, and the first time we met. Those amazing days where I thought nothing could go wrong. The spells we would do together, we were fearless, Us Against The World. Together. "Forever" I whispered out loud. I placed the crystal on the table and unzipped my bag full of books. "What can I use?" I asked my self, pulling out a little pouch. I had my oils, herbs and a blue candle, but It would be dumb lighting that in the library.

"Okay." I said pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. I ripped the paper in two and wrote on one piece:

_Stacey_ And the other: _Jacob. _ I took out my rosemary oil and placed two droplets on the Piece of Paper with my name on it then I took out my Lavender oil and placed a drop on the Jacob piece.

"Now." I said. "_The universal trait of love, is kept in place a dove. Help me trust, with whom I choose, __help me find the one, not loose._" I ended. "As above."

"So below" A voice came from behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

-Note- Okay so sorry, once again I have been caught up in school work, also I wanted to take a break from the story for a bit.

Another sorry..I know i know I write SHORT SHORT chapters but..I think I fill them up good. With lots of action ;)

So I hope you enjoy.. thanks for all the millions of messages..I didnt know so many people liked my story!

So thanks!

P.S megan. STEFAN IS WAYY COOLER THEN DAMON!! 3

* * *

I gasped and turned around. "Porsha" I sighed. "Wait. What are you doing here?" I said wrapping my arms around her and giving her a big hug.

"Well," She said sitting down on the couch where the family scrap book sat. "I thought I'd give you a visit... besides I'm having," She looked around her. "_Dreams_ again. I don't know what to do"

"Oh" I said. Picking up my scrapbook and putting it on the floor between our legs.

"Well, what are they about?" I asked. She looked into my eyes.

"You." She said. "And Jacob, fighting, and yelling. Once there was blood all over the floor between you, and your hand, there was a big gash in it...It was awful Stacey." She cried out her voice all huffy and squeaky. "I mean, I know sometimes they don't mean anything but this time..this time I _felt_ it" She said. She grabbed my hand. "What's going on with you and Jacob?" She asked suddenly. "Whats wrong? and why are you doing this spell?" I sighed and look towards the ground.

"I just...He's...I mean" It wasn't long till tears sprung from my eyes. "He's different since the accident, so serious. I mean he was always serious, but He's so...Different."

"Oh" She said. "So you're doing a spell because...?"

"So he'll come back. His old self, I mean..." I said wiping my eyes.

"Let's go to you're room and figure this out, we don't need you blubbering in the library." She laughed. "But first let me get Brick." She said.

"Trevor's Here?" I asked. "I mean, Bricks here?"

"Yeah" She said laughing at me using his old name "I brought him along, he missed you."  
"Me?" I asked dumbly grabbing the crystal cluster from the coffee table.

"Well" She said. " You did kinda save his life" She laughed.

"Oh" I said with a shrug. "I guess I kinda did." I said walking toward the exit, I didn't get there very fast before I was covered in..brick.

"Stacey!" He yelled. "I missed you!" I shrugged him off in a fit of giggles.

"Oh...Brick" I said laughing more. "How are you?" I asked Politely.

"Awesome!" He answered. "But I'm wondering where Shell is, have you seen him? I know how close you guys are. Oh man! I miss that little guy so much!" He said giving me a wink. I noticed how he called him Shell.

"Uh.." I said not wanting to explain the story once again. "I don't know, In his room I think. You should check there"

"Yeah!" He said smiling like a little boy at Christmas. "Sweet! That's awesome! I think I'll go see him now... You don't mind right Babe?" He said turning to Porsha.

"Nope" She said Smiling, "You go ahead. But were leaving at five so be back by then" She said winking at him. We left Brick and the library and walked down the hallways into my Dorm, empty Drea and Amber were no where in sight.

"So tell me, about Jacob." She said sitting on Drea's bed.

"Ugghhhhh" I groaned flopping onto mine. "I've explained it so many times I almost don't care anymore... Okay here's how it is. Jacob. Doesn't. Love. Me. Anymore." I said rolling my eyes to cover for the tears about to come. "Get it? Got it? Good" I said rolling out of the bed.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "You loved him so much!! You wouldn't stop talking about him, and I remember you explaining to me how he fell of the boat Stacey, when you told me that story. You told it with Passion, love...worry. You Loved him Stacey, he loved you. It was true love from the begging... and you know that! You told me that. Remember?" She said. I sat down beside her on Drea's bed.

"I don't know" I said. "I just don't want to have my heart broken anymore then it is right now, Porsha, If I go back to his dorm and try to fight for him again... For _us_ again, He'll just lash me off again, and I'll give up. I know it, I'll feel like there's nothing more to do. I'll give up. I know it.

Porsha grasped my hand into hers and looked me in the eyes.

"Stacey, I am telling you this as a person who knows love. " She said in the most serious voice O had ever heard her use. I nodded.

"You didn't give up when he fell. Stacey people thought he was dead. They were planning a _funeral_ for him. He was gone for half a year Stacey. You didn't give up through that. You were off dreaming, hoping, wishing. And you found me! And together we found them! Our love, our dreams and our wishes, we brought them together, and we brought them to us! We found them Stacey, don't tell me you went through all that to give up on Jacob. Don't ever tell me you will give up on him. You will _not_ give up until he says that he doesn't love you. He hasent said that yet?" She asked me. "Has he?" She shook my hand. "Has he?!"

"No" I gulped. "He hasn't"

And the Tiniest glimmer of light came into my heart. And it screamed it yelled it longed for him.

And _I_ longed for him, I wanted him.

"_Jacob." _I said the tears streaming down my face. "I need you" I whispered.

"And you'll get him" Portia said rubbing my back. "You just need to try" She smiled. I leaned over onto her shoulder.

"Thank you" I said. "Thank you."

And I started my plan.


End file.
